Captured
by irish-dancer
Summary: *COMPLETE* Oz get's captured by the werewolf hunter, Gib Cain *Post NMR* *Redone/Fixed Errors*
1. Prologue

Declaimer: Not mine. Never will be, sorry.  
Rating: PG-13 for language, and some light violence  
Author's Note: Hi All, I've redone some of the chapters i.e. fixed spelling errors and stuff like that. MANY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! They truelly make my day.  
  
Prologue  
  
Cain paced in front of my cage, back and forth, back and forth. He was grinning; a wide, malicious grin. Soon he would get his prize, so why couldn't he grin? How had I'd been so stupid. Really should of known. Feeling the pull of the moon, soon to rise, I grimaced, knowing what would happen with it's rising. The changes it would wreak upon my body. The feeling of teeth elongating in my mouth, the growth of fur rippling across my body, muscle upon coil of muscle growing. But the moon had not risen yet and now I was just a helpless human, locked in a cage with the hunter brooding over his prize. 


	2. Chapter One: The Meeting

Disclaimer: Not Mine  
Rating: PG-13 for some violence, and swearing  
Author's Note: Reviews are nice. Still looking for a beta.  
  
Chapter One  
Oz sat at the bar, nursing his beer. He was not yet of legal drinking age but under aged drinkers were the least of peoples' worries here. Taking a sip, he frowned, realizing how much he disliked the foul taste of the amber liquid in his glass. The blonde sitting next to him at the bar was brattling on about some trouble with her last boyfriend, but he wasn't really listening. He would insert a comment when it seemed necessary, but he was never really one for conversation, especially now.   
  
"Hey let's go outside" The blonde-Lola Oz thought her name was-said suddenly.  
  
He grunted noncommittally.  
  
"You have a van right?" She drawled, "Weeellll, why not use it?"  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow, his head swimming from beer and lack of sleep. Well, why not, he thought to himself, I could use the distraction of getting laid.  
  
"Sure" was the one word answer. He stood, trying not to fall over as the world spun around him. Steadying himself, he began the long process of not trying to fall over his own feet as he made the slow trek to the exit. "Coming?" He called looking over his shoulder. Lola stood quickly, egarly following the short redhead out the door.  
  
Pushing open the bar door, Oz frowned as he thought he caught a whiff of a familiar sent. But as quickly as he thought he smelled it, it was gone. Huh, must be imagining things.  
  
Half way across the dimly lit parking lot, Oz realized he couldn't find the keys to his zebra striped van. Oh god-fucking damn, he thought to himself, must of left them inside.  
  
"Ummm...hey Lola?" He said to his blonde companion really hoping he had gotten her name correct.   
  
"Yeah," She replied in what might have been a sexy voice. Oz breathed a sigh of relief; thank you the powers that be for letting me at least get her name right.   
  
"I think I might of left my keys back in the bar." He said lamely, Lola smiled but it didn't reach her overly made up eyes.  
  
"Is that so?" She said, "Well let's proceed in the proc-" But Lola was cut off by the large man behind her placing a very large-very sharp-hunting knife next to her throat.  
  
"Well isn't this a nice little reunion," Cain dryly announced. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Conversation

Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Examining Cain, Oz showed as much emotion as a brick wall. Lola on the other hand was about ready to shit in her pants.   
  
"Cain." Oz stated.  
  
"Oh very good, you remember me" Cain said with false cheerfulness.  
  
"Errr...could someone please get the big, scary knife away from my throat before we continue introductions?" Lola whimpered.   
  
Cain frowned, pushing the knife closer to the pale skin of Lola's neck. Lola's faced scrunched up with fear, "Oww-" She began to whine, when she was cut off by Cain.  
  
"If I wanted your opinion, I would of asked for it."  
  
"Hey, Cain, how about you let Lola go; it's me you want right?" Oz tried to intervene. True he didn't really care about the girl, but he didn't think it was fair for her to be caught up in something like this.   
  
"True, but she might be helpful. Now, you are going to give me your car keys and come nicely, or the girl has a date with my little old knife." Cain waited for Oz to hand over his keys.  
  
"Slight problem. Lost my keys. I think I left them in the bar." Oz replied coolly. "So problem."  
  
Cain frowned, realizing the dilemma the lack of keys created: he could send the Osbourne kid back into the bar to look for them, alone and keep a hold of the girl and risk him raising alarm, or could kill the girl, knock out Oz, and then go look for the kid's damn car keys.   
  
He liked the second idea much better. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Fixable Problem

Chapter Three  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are kind of short. But they will get longer and I am slowly reformatting them to make them atleast seem longer.   
"Well, that does create a slight problem, but never fear it's quite fixable." He replied grinning like a big, ugly kid in a candy shop. Swiftly before Oz could react, Cain pressed down the knife on Lola's neck, slitting her throat in less than 3 seconds.   
  
Oz froze for one second too long, shocked by the sudden death of Lola. Cain on the other hand didn't give a damn. Pushing aside the corpse of the girl, he tackled Oz. So while Oz was no stranger to defending himself, he was also a good foot shorter and about a 100 pounds lighter than Cain. And not to mention slightly intoxicated.   
  
"Shit." Was the last conscious through Oz has for the next few hours, feeling himself blackout as Cain whacked him over the head with the handle of his hunting knife. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Duck Tape

Chapter Four  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I would love Oz for my birthday!  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note: REVIEWS make the world go round! Oh and is anyone interest in being   
my beta? Email me at irish_dancer@mac.com if your interested.   
  
After binding Oz with duck tape, and hiding him in the shadows of the van, Cain returned to the bar in search for the missing van keys. Finding them quickly with the help of the bartender, he soon returned to Oz, and a deceased Lola. He stashed Oz in the back of the van, and proceeded in dragging the dead girl into the trees surrounding the bar. He didn't give a shit what happened to the girl, knowing it wouldn't be traced back to him. He would be long gone by the time anyone found the body, He left her there and wiping his hands on his jeans, climbed into the driver seat of Oz's van and began the long drive to his "workshop". 


	6. Chapter Five: The Scent

Chapter Five  
Disclaimer: No never mine  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
I glared at my capture. I had awoken to this cold, steel cage. Blood-my blood-slowly drying down my forehead. I reached up to rub my eyes.   
  
Shit. Shit. Shit. He's gonna kill me. Skin me alive in fact.   
  
I heard him puttering around in the back of the room, but I didn't turn around. I really didn't want to see what sharp and deadly objects he was preparing for tomorrow night's full moon.   
  
Breathing in, I could smell his sent. It's funny, some people smell like flowers, or shampoo, or last night's dinner, but not him. Blood, and rage-that's what he smelled like.   
  
I heard him walk back to my cage, "So kid, it's gonna be just you and me tomorrow night, and my gun and my knife and some chains. But anyway." Cain said as he approached my cage. "It's gonna be fun." Seeing the rage flicker in my eyes, he added, "Well, for me at least, not so sure about you." I remained silent, letting him gloat.   
  
He stood there, thinking. Then walked off to go putter around the back of the room some more. 


	7. Chapter Six: The Love

Chapter Six  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13  
  
I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I heard was banging on the boor coming from outside the room.  
  
"Daaaaddd," the voice yelled from behind the door, "Dad, your dinner's going to be getting cold if you don't come out of your workshop." The voice-female voice-continued.  
  
My capture looked startled, glaring at me to be silent he said, "Be there in a minute, Siobhan. Just let me finished this." The pounding receded with the answer.   
  
"Okay Dad, just don't take too long 'cause I'm hungry." With that I guessed Siobhan left to go get dinner.  
  
"You have a kid." I stated, startling Cain, who glared at me violently.  
  
"Yeah, what's it too ya?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just you never seemed like the paternal sort." I said raising an eyebrow.   
  
Cain paced the room. Two minutes passed, five minutes passed, ten, but I waited silently. Finally after what seemed like 20 minutes, Cain looked at me.  
  
"You know where her mother is?" He finally asked me.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"She's dead. Murdered actually." He told me. "And you know who murdered her, one of your kind. A werewolf." I could have sworn that he was trying to kill me with his eyes; by the way he was glaring at me.  
  
"I know it's not much consolation but I'm sorry." I said. He looked startled at my sympathy.  
  
"Why would I care about a monster's sympathy?" He spat back at me. "If it hadn't been for a monster like you, Siobhan would still have a mother, and I would-" He faltered slightly, but continued on, "But I would still have the women I loved." 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Change

Chapter Seven  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: Added some stuff to this chapter and fixed grammer and spelling errors.  
  
Revenge. Oh. How. Prefect. Cain kills werewolves for revenge, and I was about to become his next punching bag. Shit. Time to find an escape, and I was hungry. Doesn't Cain know how to treat his guests? I laughed at the thought of myself as his guest.   
  
Well, the wolf inside of me had gotten us into this mess, and it was about time for it to get me out of it. Time to put all my hard work of controlling the wolf inside of me to the test. I examined my cage, realizing now it wasn't all that strong. Huh, Cain must only use it to hold humans, and not their alter egos.   
Okay, breath Oz, time to calm down. Then again, it was not like I was ever all that excitable. Breath in, hold to five, breath out. Look deep down, moving along my mind to where the wolf hides.   
  
The hardest thing for me to except about my dual nature was that the wolf is with me all the time. It is me, so to speak. So it's just a matter of allowing my other self to surface, but in controlled manner. Now that seemed like a great idea in theory, but putting it into practice, now that was the hard part.   
  
I could feel the wolf begin to stir, but I just wanted to change partway. Maybe just enough so I could use one of my sharp claws to pick the lock. Or break down the door, whatever happened first. I breathed deep, smelling the two humans in the other room. Involuntarily, I felt myself growl. Running my tongue over my teeth, I felt them lengthen and sharpen. My skin began to itch. Good. Come on Ozwolf, just a little more.   
  
Just as I felt myself beginning to slip away, I heard the popping noise of my facial bones beginning to shift as my face lengthened. I opened my eyes and willed the changes to stop. I was the one who was in control, not the wolf. I looked down at my hand, which was now lightly covered in fur. My hands had just begun to transform into paws, my fingers ending in wicked claws.   
  
It's freaky, I still can remember the first time I was able to stop the change partway. God, it freaked me out; to be able to look in the mirror and see myself partly wolfy. To tell the truth it still kind of freaks me out. But now it's almost cool.   
  
Before I could control the change, I never really was able to comprehend what happened when I transformed into the wolf. Part of me had always wondered what I looked like. Once I had asked Xander what I looked like when I wolfed out. He described me as having brownish-black fur, and 8 feet tall but he lied, I'm still not sure why. Well, now I know as Ozwolf I am definitely not 8 feet tall, but I do tend to gain about half a foot. That half a foot always reminds me how much I hate being 5"4. And my fur (wow that sounds strange) tends to be a reddish-brown, not black brown. More like my natural hair colour, what ever that is. Well, then again, maybe Xander just like's to exaggerate and colour blind.  
  
Snapping out of my daydream, I slowly reached up to feel my face. My nose had flattened somewhat but my face was still definitely human looking. God, it feels like I haven't shaved for months. Grinning I reached up to feel my ears, which had just begun to slide up the sides of my head. Satisfied that I had changed enough, I looked up to examine the cage door. One bad thing about changing only partway was walking becomes difficult.   
  
Then I heard the startled breathing coming from the 14 year-old girl standing in the doorway. I stared at her, my golden-green eyes shinning in the darkening room. How long had she been standing there? I must have been so caught up in controlling the change, I didn't smell or hear her come in. Oh shit. It must be Cain's daughter, Siobhan. I wondered how much Cain told her about his "job". Judging by her reaction not very much.   
  
She continued to stare at me. I didn't know if I could speak but someone had to say something. "Grr.. ah.." Okay, not so bad. Let's try that again. "Ga, umm...Hi." I silently smacked myself in the head. Great Oz. Real great way to start a conversation. She continued to stare at me. God, she must be even quieter than I am, or else scared shitless. But this does have possibilities. She might just be my ticket outta here. Then again she might take after her old man...but well let's not think about that.  
  
Finally she said something, "Hi."   
  
Well that's a start. I began to wonder if I should try to change back to human, but that might take a while and not to mention, might freak her out more.  
  
"What's wrong with your face?" She finally asked. Daddy definitely never let her on to the idea of werewolves. 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Revelation

Chapter Eight  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: I hope people are liking this, cause I am having a ton of fun writing it. And the chapters have started to get longer now.  
  
My face broke out into a huge grin at that question. I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Siobhan, right" I asked, and she nodded. "What I am going to do might be a little startling, but give me five minutes and I promise you I will look a little more normal. Then I can explain a little more easily 'cause it's kind of hard to talk with inch long fangs in your mouth."  
  
The last part was supposed to be a joke. Guess she didn't get it because all she did was to continue to stare at me.   
  
Okay, Oz, time to get defurred. First step: Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Will the wolf to recede. But that's a little easier said than done. Now that I had allowed the wolf to surface, it didn't want to disappear. Breathe, come on Ozwolf, I'll take you out for a walk later. I chanced looking down at my hand. Yes, good. The fur on my hand/paw had started to recede. I reached up to feel my face, as my nose had formed again, my ears sliding down my head to their proper place. Done.   
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, I smile at Siobhan and she smiled slightly.  
"So Siobhan, just how much do you know about what your father does for a living?" I asked hopefully.  
  
She frowned, "Well, I know dad works in the extermination business. Mostly rats, and stuff like that." Shit she really was in the dark. Time to change tactics.  
  
"Why do you think I looked like that a minute ago?"  
  
"Umm.... you're a freak." She finally replied.  
  
"Well, not exactly. Have you ever heard of werewolves?"  
  
"You're joking. Werewolves don't exist. Next you'll be telling me vampires are real."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'd be surprised."  
  
Her eyes went very, very wide. "Okay, but if you're a werewolf, how can you change now? It's not even the full moon. And most of all why does my dad have you locked in a cage in the basement?" She caught on quick.  
  
"Well, it's a really long story, but yes, werewolf. And your dad sort of is, umm, a werewolf hunter."  
  
Now it was Siobhan's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You shitting me."  
  
"No I am not. Do I have to remind you what I looked like 10 minutes ago?"  
  
"Okay, okay, but you seem like a good enough guy, so why would he kill you, even if you were really a werewolf?"  
  
"Another long story, but mostly when a werewolf changes from human to wolf, they lose themselves, the wolf takes control and can be pretty violent. It's like the part that makes them human no long exists. It used to be and sometimes still is, that when I change I don't remember what happens. Kinda freakish having no control over what you do three nights a month." I answered, "But speaking of your dad, where is he?"  
  
"Oh he's asleep. When he's not out at work, he tends to go to bed early."  
  
"And why did you come in here anyway? You would of thought Cain would have at least locked the door or something."  
  
"Well normally Dad does. He tends to have chemicals and stuff like that in here and I guess he doesn't want me to "play" with them, and we have cats. But I guess he was distracted and forgot to lock the door, so I decided to lock it for him so my kitties wouldn't get in here, and then I saw you." Siobhan finished lamely.  
  
"Ah I see." Thinking this might be my chance I added, "You know it's a little cramped in here, and I sort of would like to stay alive a little longer, so do you think you could umm...let me out and I can get on my way?"  
  
She frowned, "I don't know if that would be a good idea, 'cause my dad's probably got a good reason for locking you up. I mean, aren't werewolves evil and bad and all?"  
  
I sighed. "Werewolves are only monsters three nights a month. We not evil and believe me, coming from personal experience, there were a lot of times I really didn't want to change. And other than that, we are human the other 29 days of the month. Also like I said earlier, a lot of time, we really don't have much control over what we do when we wolf out. " God, I'm starting to sound like Giles, what with the long speeches. I don't think I have ever talked this much in my life.  
  
Siobhan didn't really look convinced, "Well a minute ago, it looked like you had complete control over your changes."  
  
Sighing again, I replied "Yeah, but I was able to achieve that only after I left my girlfriend, friends, family, home, and traveled half way around the world to Tibet. And it took a long time to gain that control, and most werewolves don't believe they'll ever get it, or know how to, so they don't bother trying." I wanted to stress to her the pain I had suffered to gain my control, but well, never really one for words. "How about we compromise: I heard you telling your dad about dinner, and that right about now sounds very appealing. So how about you bring me food and I'll try to answer more of your questions."  
  
Nodding, Siobhan stood up, "Okay, I can do that."  
  
As she was leaving, I called out, "And hey, you wouldn't happen to have any animal crackers would you?"  
  
She looked at me like I was crazy and left the room. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Real Names

Chapter Nine  
Dislaimer: Not Mine  
AuthorÕs Note: I updated! Woo Hoo! ArenÕt you proud of me?   
Oh and keep those reviews coming. Also someone had asked   
how old Siobhan is. I was thinking between the ages of 13-  
15ish.  
  
Okay now all I had to do now was convince Siobhan to   
let me out and get my van and drive, far, far away, very,   
very quickly. And all before Cain wakes up. So no problem,   
really. Yeah right. And now IÕve started to give speeches.   
Me! Okay, just a little pissed. But really, I do believe I   
have justification for being pissed. I mean, girls get PMS   
around their time of month, well so do I around mine. Wow   
that sounded so wrong. Oh well. Deal.   
  
"UmmÉ. werewolf?" Siobhan asked from the doorway. That   
made me jump. "You know, you never told me your name." She   
walked into the room, baring a plate filled with steak,   
mash potatoes, and bread. Even without an enhanced sense of   
smell, it would of smelled no less delicious.  
  
"That smells really good." I said, stating the   
obvious.   
  
"Okay, but before you get dinner, name. I canÕt just   
call you werewolf." She informed me.  
  
"You can call me Oz." I told her.  
  
She frowned. "But thatÕs not your real name. I want to   
know your real name. Real names are special."  
  
Insistent girl. "Yeah but my "real" name really isnÕt   
all that real. No one calls me by it." I informed her.  
  
"Okay so? I still want to know it." She grinned. I   
realized now that she was being annoying. She didnÕt really   
care about my real name, just wanted to tease me. "So no   
dinner." And she sat down, and began eating it right in   
front of my cage. First she ate the mash potatoes, then the   
bread and finally began on the steak.  
  
"Daniel Osbourne." I splat out. "ThatÕs my full real   
name, no middle name. Now give me some steak."  
  
She smiled. "I can see why you go by Oz, Daniel really   
doesnÕt suite you."  
  
I nodded, waiting for food.  
  
"Okay, let me go fill back up the plate, and then let   
me figure out how to get the food into your cage."  
  
Returning a few minutes later, she looked puzzled. "I   
still have no clue how to get this to you." She stated as   
she entered the room.  
  
"Well, you could always open the door. I believe the   
keys are on the work bench over there." I answered pointing   
to the table behind me.  
  
"But how do I know that your not gonna go all wolfy   
and try to eat me the minute I open the door?"   
  
"You might just have to take a chance." I left it at   
that. Oz, I thought to myself, you never used to talk this   
much. Must be the coming full moon. 


	11. Chapter Ten: The Questions

Chapter Ten  
Diclaimer: Not mine, sadly  
  
"Okay, fine." Siobhan finally relented. "But if I see   
one extra hair begin to grow-" She made a motion of cutting   
her throat with her finger, "Get my point?"  
  
I nodded. Slowly she went to the table and picked up   
the key.   
  
"Okay, I want you to stay where I can see you. IÕm   
going to go open the door and set the plate on the floor.   
Got it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." I consented.  
  
Slowly she walked up to the cage door, inserted the   
key and turned. Even more slowly she opened the door, and   
bent down to place the plate on the floor, her eyes never   
leaving mine. Backing up she quickly, she closed the cage   
door, and locked it.  
  
I grabbed the plate and began to shovel food into my   
mouth.   
  
"Well, that wasnÕt too bad." She said, I nodded, and   
then added, "You know? You look a lot smaller, closer up."   
I nearly choked at that comment, damn height, or more lack   
of.  
  
"Oh, Thanks." I said between bites of food.  
  
"SoÉ. you said I could ask you questions if I brought   
you food."   
  
"Shoot. IÕll try my best to answer."   
  
"Okay, well how did you become a werewolf?" I so   
should of know this come was coming.  
  
"Baby cousin bit my finger. He really doesnÕt like to   
be tickled. Turned out he was a werewolf, and so the curse   
was passed on." I told her.  
  
"Oh, IÕm sorry." Siobhan sat there for a while, "Well,   
almost done? Cause probably should be getting the plate   
back to the kitchen and I need some sleep. Also donÕt want   
to wake up dad. God, I can just imagine the rage heÕd be   
in." She shuddered. Something obviously had happened that   
had caused the fear of her dad.  
  
"Yeah sure." I said holding out the plate. "Come and   
get it."   
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about this part." Placing the key   
back in the lock and she opened the door just enough to   
grab the plate from my hand.   
  
"Siobhan? What the fuck do you think youÕre doing?"   
  
The shocked and very loud voice of her father rang out   
in the basement. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Awaken

Chapter Eleven  
Diclaimer: Not Mine  
  
The next sound heard was shattering glass, as Siobhan   
turned around to face her father. "Daddy, I-" She started   
to say, but Cain cut her off.   
  
"Siobhan, back away from the cage. That manÕs very   
dangerous. HeÕs wanted by the police and I was keeping a   
hold of him till they come, but I didnÕt want you to   
worry." Cain was obviously making that bullshit up off the   
top of his head.  
  
"Cain, Bullshit. She knows. I told her everything." I   
called his bluff. CainÕs face went white, then turned to a   
nasty shade of purple.  
  
"Siobhan, donÕt believe a word this mad man says." He   
tried to comfort Siobhan, but she just looked pissed, maybe   
finally fed up with her fatherÕs lies.  
  
"Dad, I saw Oz change." She informed him.  
  
"But, thatÕs impossible. ItÕs not even the full moon."   
Cain muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yup. Sure is possible." I told him, walking through   
the open cage door. "And now itÕs about to happen again."  
  
I let the wolf rise, feeling myself begin to wolf   
out.   
  
"Siobhan, this is between me and your father. I want   
you to run, very far away, because I donÕt want to hurt   
you."   
  
Pushing open the door, the last thing I saw was   
Siobhan running out of the basement and then I knew no   
more. The moon had risen and the wolf was unleashed. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Endor is it?

Chapter Twelve  
Disclaimer: How can I convince this is not mine?  
AuthorÕs Note: Wow. Last chapter. I actually finished   
something. IÕm thinking about maybe doing a sequal but IÕm   
not sure. So review to let me know if you want one.   
  
Owwww. Was my first conscious thought. The next was   
ick. I was naked, lying on CainÕs basement floor, in a pool   
of slowly drying blood. Slowly, I pushed myself up, my body   
protesting with every move I made. The room was trashed and   
I was completely alone. CainÕs body wasnÕt anywhere, and I   
felt oddly full. Oh fuck, why does the wolf have love human   
flesh? I silently asked myself. Climbing to my feet, I   
walked out the basement door, into an oddly normal looking   
house.   
  
"Siobhan?" I called out. "Anyone home?" No answer.   
"Guess not." Looking down at my bruised and blood covered   
body, I decided to take a slower and look for some clothes   
that might possibly fit.   
  
And then high tale my hairy butt outta here.   
  
I found the bathroom, and turned on the water. While   
waiting for it to heat up, I quickly searched the bedroom   
in the next room for some clothes. Finding a pair of   
sweatpants, and a big t-shirt, I returned to the bathroom   
and took a long, hot shower. Staring down at the blood-  
colored water swirling around my feet, I sighted. "Another   
death to add to your name, Oz. Great." I muttered.   
  
I got out of the shower and put on the overly large   
clothes. I found my van keys on the kitchen table. Glad to   
be getting out of here, I walked out the front door to my   
van.  
  
"You killed him, didnÕt you?Õ A voice asked behind me.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" I screamed. Looking around I saw Siobhan   
standing next to the van. Trying to restore my dignity, I   
nodded.  
  
"IÕm sorry. I really didnÕt have much of a choice. You   
okay? DidnÕt get bit or anything?"  
  
She nodded. "ThatÕs okay, IÕm okay." She smiled sadly.   
"I just donÕt know what IÕm gonna do now. I mean, sure dad   
was never great to live with but still, he put a roof over   
my head. As well as beating the crap out of me once a   
week." I heard her add, muttering to herself.  
  
I frowned, "Well, thereÕs an extra seat in the van, if   
you wanna come with me? I mean, I sorta owe you,   
considering I sorta, UmmmÉate your dad." I trailed off.  
  
"Sure." Siobhan said, "I packed my stuff already." She   
said indicated a backpack near her feet. Picking up the   
pack, she walked to the passenger side of the van, and   
waited for me to unlock the door.  
  
Turning the key, I told her "Climb up."  
  
Looking slightly puzzled at me, as she settled into   
the seat, she asked "And what do you mean you sorta ate   
Dad?"  
  
The End. 


End file.
